New Student
by LaChuCha
Summary: Kagome is your average girl. Fun, loving, smart. Inuyasha most definitely isn't your average boy. When he switches to her school, everything in Kagome's life will change.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh," Kagome mumbled to herself as she dashed frantically through each room. _Where is it?!_ she screamed internally, peeking through her bedroom door to see if her great aunt was still awake. She was currently visiting Kagome and her family for about a week, and had no place to stay besides her room. Kagome didn't mind, though, since she loved her greatly. Her brother was off doing who knows what with one of his friends, promising to be back in a couple of days.

Apparently, she was awake.

"Oh, Kagome, dear!" Her great aunt's wrinkled face broke out into a wide smile. Even if she was elderly, she had a wonderful smile. "I almost forgot you had school today," she chuckled under her breath, raising herself from the bed to walk over to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around her for a brief hug, and Kagome responded with a quick and gentle squeeze on the shoulder. She laughed nervously, a little impatient. She couldn't help it, though. She was about to be late for school!

"Good morning, Aunt Ayna. How are you feeling?" she asked in a rushed voice, trying to make some conversation so she wouldn't seem rude. Her chocolate eyes skimmed through the small room, still eagerly searching for her homework.

"Just fine and dandy, thank you," she grinned at her own choice of words. She had been sick lately, with her old age and all. She wasn't expecting perfect health or anything either, but they both knew that she just liked to think positive. "And you?" She was aware of Kagome's roaming eyes, and her own eyes narrowed, confused.

"I'm great," she nodded with a half-hearted smile. "Just looking for something..." she trailed off, finally resting her focused gaze on a sheet of white paper sticking out from under the bed. _Aha! Found you, you little sneaky thing._

Her great aunt watched her skip across the room and snatch a lined paper from just under the bed.

"Look, Aunt Ayna, I got to go to school, but I'll see you later, okay?" she asked with a smile. Her aunt reassured her with a small smile in return.

"Of course, dear. I'll see you then." She let out a low laugh as Kagome quickly leaned in for one last hug, and darted out the door.

Kagome gasped when she glanced over at the clock as she passed through the kitchen. Ten minutes. She immediately grabbed her bag from the living room chair and ran out the door, slipping her jacket on in the process. It was about sixty degrees, so it was pretty cold today rather than usual. She jumped right on her new silver bike and began her ride once she got down from the long flight of stairs that stood before her home. The sun was shining brightly today, but the loud gusts of winds slightly ruined the beachy feel to it. Oh, how Kagome missed wearing skinny-straps and shorts.

Once she finally got to school, she practically threw her bike into the bike rack, sprinted through the doors, and bounced into her first block seat. She exhaled a huge sigh of relief as the shrill bell rang right when she got in her seat. The annoying teacher strolled through the door, looking a little restless himself, and Kagome didn't really notice something until that second.

Her hand flew up into the air as she waved it around, especially eager to be called on that moment.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at how he addressed her. She hated when teachers called her that; it made her feel old.

"May I go to the bathroom, please?" she questioned formally, her eyes innocent and pleading.

He sighed. "Quickly."

She leaped out of her chair and practically ran to the girl's bathroom, gasping in horror at her appearance. She guessed the cause of it was the fast and furious bikeride. Her ebony hair was disheveled terribly from the wind, her dark locks sticking out in every direction. She ran her pale, slender fingers through it, attempting to comb it out in some way. The action tamed it down a little bit, but just barely. She sighed deeply. _This is as good as it's gonna get._ She then walked through the stall and once she finished her business, sauntered out of the bathroom in no hurry at all. The one thing that she would absolutely love to miss was first block. Mr. Tamakizoa was not one to go easily on students if they ever did anything wrong. Even if it was just dropping a pencil, he would give them detention, accusing them of "a horrible attempt at glancing at someone else's paper". It was so irritating.

As she got closer to the classroom, she stopped right outside the door. Something, or someone, caught her eye. She turned her head curiously and her deep brown eyes widened minutely at what she saw. No wonder he caught her attention, his hair was pure white. The boy was apparently new, with her never having even seen him before. She knew practically everyone in this school, she was so kind.

Her head tilted to the side as she studied his features. He was turned the other way, toward the office desk as he was obviously chatting with the receptionist. But, she could tell that he had a muscular build to him, with his short-sleeved shirt showing off some of his biceps. He was also tall. Very tall. He was wearing dark blue jeans so she could tell that he was still slim. Slim _and_ muscular? That was weird to Kagome.

He was sort of pale, but not as pale as her, of course. She was probably the most lightest girl in the whole school, with her pale complexion. She didn't particularly enjoy tanning or anything, finding it boring.

She was broken out of her reveries when she barely noticed him turning around and staring at her with an odd expression. She couldn't really tell what it was, but it made the blood flow through her body, and finally reaching up to coat her cheeks in embarrassing scarlet. Her heart also began to beat faster.

She also noticed how golden his eyes were. They were wide and mischievious, amber as caramel.

An amused half-smile sat on his lips before he turned around again to ask the lady at the desk to repeat something he obviously didn't hear. Kagome blinked a couple of times before reaching out to the door handle with a shaky hand and walking back to her seat in a daze.

She didn't know who this new guy was, but she was most definitely going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh! I just noticed I forgot to add a disclaimer for my last chapter. Haha. Anyway, here goes._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I definitely do not own Inuyasha or any other characters of the show. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day.

It was one thing to be obsessed with a guy, but to never have his strange face off of your mind for quite a while is another thing.

Either that, or to get rid of the image of his beautiful golden eyes. . . his long, wavy hair. . . his lightly tanned skin. . . that mischievious yet so subtle grin. . . those amazing biceps--

--Woah, scratch that.

"Hello-o? Kagome, you there?" A clear, familiar voice knocked her out of her almost-explicit thoughts.

"Oh, wha-?" was her intelligent response. Her head flinched away from the three faces that stood so close to her as her eyes eventually came into focus.

Apparently, it was during lunchtime when they decided to speak up. Or, in Kagome's mind, that is. She really didn't remember walking to lunch, or going to any other classes for that matter, with that stupid little boy on her mind.

Ayumi sighed dramatically. "Kagome, I was just explaining how gorgeous that new boy is. Don'cha think so, Eri?" She nudged her friend in the arm.

She shook her head in agreement while her brown eyes fluttered closed. Her short dark hair shook with her movements. "Oh, you said it! A definite major hottie. . ."

"What a total dreamboat," Yuka's quiet, feminine voice spoke up from Kagome's right. "Have you seen him yet, Kagome?"

She shook her head really quickly as if to clear her thoughts. Or really she just didn't want to say anything too honest.

"Uhh--no, I haven't."

She really didn't even know why she lied, but she most definitely didn't want to get into details with these girls. Of course they were her friends, but quite frankly, Kagome was a little scared of them when it came to guys. She knew that they weren't afraid of lingering on the--very--honest opinions that they had about boys. She really wasn't as much of a gossiper as they were when it came to that particular subject.

All three girls rose their eyebrows in surprise.

"_Really_?"

She simply nodded falsely.

"Wait--wasn't he in Calculus with us last class?" Ugh! Why did Ayumi have to be the smart one?

"Umm. . . I guess I didn't notice him?" She slapped herself internally, cursing herself for being such a horrible liar.

Ayumi hesitated for a moment before narrowing her eyes suspiciously, then shrugging. She knew Kagome was lying, and for whatever reason it was, she wanted to know why. But, she decided to just blow it off, since she could tell that she wasn't really comfortable talking about the subject in front of the others.

"So, did you guys hear about what happened in tech? . . ."

Kagome tuned out all of their voices as those same buttery eyes caught her attention yet again. _Speak of the devil_, she smirked. She whipped her head to the face, immediately regretting it.

He was staring right at her.

She ignored her blazing blush that continued to stain her pale cheeks as she kept gazing back at him in wonder. He was currently across the cafeteria, as he'd just walked in, but when he began to stroll towards her table, she quickly rearranged her face so she was looking back down at her lunch in false interest.

"Hey," a deep, yet soft voice interrupted her glaring down at the food. Of course she expected him to talk to them, but his smooth voice caused a violent shiver to run down her spine.

She raised her head with wide eyes to look at him. "H-hi." Oh, my gosh, did she really have to stutter at that exact moment?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" His voice held an amused tone, making Kagome a bit irritated. She hated being confused.

"Sure. . . why not."


	3. Chapter 3

The boy pulled out a chair from an empty nearby table. He sat himself down so he was about two feet away from Kagome.

"My name's Inuyasha." She couldn't get over how mature his voice was. It was quite a turn-on, she must say.

"Kagome," she nodded once in greeting. A small smile stayed on her pouty lips whenever she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm guessing you're the new boy."

Inuyasha chuckled, but nodded nevertheless. "Yes, ma'am, I believe I am." He set his lunchtray down on the table and began picking out the tomatoes in his sandwich. "It's quite fun here, isn't it?"

Kagome laughed at this, throwing her head back to expose her long, pale neck.

Inuyasha didn't miss this. He found it slightly cute in a way, how she was amused so easily.

"Fun, huh? I suppose." She smiled toward him, not meaning to seem flirtacious. But it most definitely was to him. She noticed how he started taking out the tomatoes in his food and that piqued her interest. Boy, she was lame. Arching a perfect eyebrow, she noted, "No tomatoes?"

He shrugged, that sly half-smile on his face again. "Not a big fan of them. I always hated them when I was younger." He chuckled to himself at his added comment.

Kagome giggled like a schoolgirl, surprised. The majority of people she's known loved tomatoes, not like it was a big deal or anything. "Same with me."

Inuyasha tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably. She was just so endearing.

They kept glancing at eachother when they thought the other wasn't looking. Oh, how they were so wrong. Kagome continued to blush until her face was all but a cherry by the end of lunch, continuing to pick at her lunch nervously. Where did her confidence go? Inuyasha just kept looking away whenever she caught his eye, embarrassed. He couldn't help it if he wanted to stare at her longer; he thought she was beautiful.

Once that annoying, deafening bell rang, the signal to get to class, Kagome automatically raised herself, grabbed her lunchtray, and walked away from the empty table. Apparently, her friends left her and him alone when she didn't notice. She made a note to herself to thank them the next time she saw them.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed at her sudden rush to get away and he got up as fast as he could to go meet up with her again. "So. . . I guess I'll see you later?" He questioned her as she dumped her food away, not meaning to sound desperate.

"Uh--yeah, I think so." She smiled at him sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. After a couple of moments of silence, she decided to break it. It wasn't really an awkward silence, just one of which they had no idea what to say. Neither of them particularly had much experience in talking with the other sex. "What class do you have next?"

Inuyasha tried to think back to what his schedule read, and after a few seconds of rememberance, he flickered her eyes towards hers until theirs finally met. It created a weird feeling in both of them, and Kagome's timid self made her break the eye contact again. He coughed. "Science."

Kagome gasped, grinning excitedly as she flashed her eyes back towards him for what seemed to be the hundreth time. "Me too!"

Inuyasha's face broke out into a large smile, practically dazzled by her face. He always got all flustered whenever she smiled at him like that. "Awesome."

Kagome rearranged her face suddenly, not wanting him to think that she was only happy because she had her next class with him. Even if she was. "Well, I guess I'll see you next class, then." She bit her lip anxiously.

Inuyasha was distracted by her last action, her teeth biting into her soft lip drawing his golden eyes down to her lips. He quickly blushed slightly as he switched his gaze to look down at the ground for a moment. "Do you want me to walk you there?" he asked her in a gentle voice.

She hesitated, totally not expecting that question to come out of his mouth. "Um. . . that'd be great." She smiled brightly up at him.

The edges of Inuyasha's lips curved up in a relieved smile, glad she didn't reject him or anything. He was really amused at how childish he was being, flattered at the smallest things. It was as if they were in kindergarden all over again. He chuckled under his breath, not meaning for it to slip past his lips.

Kagome raised her eyebrow again, confused. "What?"

Inuyasha chuckled yet again, but shut up once he could see the frustration on her face, creating a little 'v' mark in the middle of her eyebrows. "Nothing." His hand accidentally brushed against her pale one as they continued down the hallway, making her white cheeks turn red again. He was beginning to think that that was her 'signature blush.'

Kagome huffed, but let it alone for now. She would find out what he was thinking eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

_( A/N: Holy cow, guys. . . I am so so so so so sorry about the huge delay. T___T I've been so busy lately, and haven't really had much time for this site. Anyhoo, I'm back and I'll try to write as much as I can during this time frame. :3 )_

"What are you talking about? He was a genius!" Kagome threw one of her grapes at Inuyasha, hiding her teasing smile. They'd been getting along quite fondly since that first day they'd talked. It's now been exactly one week later, and she was beginning to think Inuyasha was more of a closer friend than Yumi or any of the others; which she'd known since middle school! They began eating lunch with eachother every, and it soon became a habit for Inuyasha to instinctively walk over to her table; which the girls never sat at anymore. They both knew her former friends were jealous of their friendship, and he found it slightly amusing.

And they really had no idea on how they even got on this subject.

"Please, Kagome, Leonardo da Vinci was an idiot." Inuyasha caught the grape with no problem, dropping it into his mouth easily.

Kagome rolled her eyes, a smirk evident on her face. "He was an Italian polymath, scientist, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, painter, sculptor, architect, botanist, musician, _and_ writer. How the hell is that idiotic?"

"Many of his artwork drew negative attention to his religion, and it often corrupted peoples' ways towards his different beliefs as a skilled artist. He did many things wrong in his life."

Kagome scoffed humorlessly, and picked at her sandwich absently. "Everyone makes mistakes, _Inuyasha_, no need to critisize one of my heros."

This piqued Inuyasha's attention for a moment. "He's one of your heros?" His tone turned very curious, "Do you share something in common with him or something?"

Kagome continued to pick at her untouched lunch timidly. "W-well. . . I sort of always wanted a lifelong career in the arts. . ." Her voice held no conviction, as her voice lowered so he could barely hear her, though her voice was full of honesty.

A huge grin took over Inuyasha's face at this newlyfound fact about her. He loved learning more and more about Kagome; he found her so interesting. "Really? That's awesome, Kagome!" He didn't notice how close they were (since they were absentmindedly leaning towards eachother across the lunch table), so when he reached over to merely touch her slender hand, she glanced up from out of her dark lashes; which her face seemed very near by now. He caught her eye in the intense gaze and it was even becoming more passionate each passing second.

Well, that is until the bell rang.

Inuyasha let out a deep, sharp breath that he didn't notice he was holding in. "Perfect timing. . ." he muttered to himself, quiet enough that Kagome wouldn't hear him. He guessed it was for the best, though, since they _were_ in the middle of the cafeteria, in which many students were probably staring at them.

Kagome retrieved her large amount of books from the table and waited for Inuyasha to catch up. "Off to Calc, we go," she sang in a sarcastic voice. Inuyasha simply laughed and reached over to snatch her books from her hold.

"I believe I will taking these right about now," he told her with humor clearly in his voice.

Kagome was caught off guard. Her chocolate eyes flickered over to his arms, vulnerability shown in them. "Uh-uh, Inuyasha. I think I can handle carrying my own books."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be polite for a man to just sit there and watch their. . . friend get piled down by four textbooks. It's just not right." He held them all in one arm with no problem, and reached out his free hand to rub her arm. She blushed scarlet and looked down at her feet as they walked.

Kagome noted his hesitation on the word 'friend' and her heart started racing for some particular reason. It wasn't as if he was referring to her as anything _more_. . .

"But you're not sitting. . ." she mumbled pathetically.

"Kagome, you'd better get used to this sooner or later, or we may just have a problem." He tried out his most serious voice but Kagome could tell that he was smiling without even looking up.

"Fine. . . stupid gentleman," she joked around, not meaning for him to hear her. Though he did. He merely chuckled under his breath, knowing how stubborn she is. He did this a lot, Kagome noticed.

Once they strolled through the classroom, Kagome took her place in the back row seat, on the other side of the room. Inuyasha's seat has always been three seats away, but since they had a substitute today, he moved over a seat to be closer to Kagome.

An obvious snicker sounded in the seat in front of Kagome, and she rolled her eyes, annoyed at this guy. Everyone hated him, so Inuyasha couldn't blame her when she "accidentally" kicked the back of his seat, making all of his books fall off. He whipped around in his seat to send her a death glare, but she just batted her eyes innocently and mouthed an 'oops.'

"Ha-ha, check out the new sub today, Gota," he hissed to his friend, obviously the one who he was laughing boisterously with, while staring at the creepy old lady. They obviously thought she was blind and deaf or something.

"_Psst!_" A small wad of paper flew in mid-air, and hit her right in the side of her head. That definitely broke her out of her silent reveries.

She turned her head with an arched eyebrow, rubbing the spot on her head in which the stupid piece of paper hit her at. Whoever threw that definitely had a good arm.

Of course, Inuyasha.

She noticed him chuckling silently in his seat at the glare she was giving him, making her face turn red with chagrin. She internally growled, but couldn't help but find the situation funny as she opened the paper and began reading.

_**I hope you don't get angry at my sudden 'hello'-**_

_**-Haha, why would I write that? Of course you will.**_

_**Anyways, I was thinking, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over to study or something for History. I heard there was a big test tomorrow. . .**_

Kagome's heartrate picked up as she finished skimming through the note, and she sat in thought for a moment to think about her answer.

Come over _or something_.

Jesus, she was beginning to think like her little brother, who, might she add, wasn't the most innocent little boy in the world.

She sighed as she made up her mind after a minute or two, crumpled up the paper just as much as he did, and threw it at his head with (which she hoped for) just as much strength.

Inuyasha made a noise in the back of his throat at the sudden contact but glanced over out of the corner of his eye, and smiled gratefully.

She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: Wow. . . It's only been like. . . 3 months! Sorry again, you guys. I feel like such a failure. x__x)_

Kagome sprinted through the sea full of faces, searching for the only one who could light up her day.

Her head snapped warily back and forth around the hallway for minutes before she decided he was no where to be found in the hall. Her eyes dropped and her lips were then set into a small frown, a sad sigh escaping them. _Jesus, I'm obsessed. I can't stop thinking about him. . ._

Once she got over her little moment of disappointment, she let out another breath and tripped her way over to her locker, accidentally stepping over people in the packed hallway, and getting stomped on by others in return.

The moment she made it over to her locker she was greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes, darker than her own, but beautiful nonetheless, as the girl turned around at the new figure next to her. Kagome gasped at the close proximity and immediately fell down on her backside. The stranger just chuckled at the sudden, clumsy movement and reached her hand down to help her up.

"You okay there?" The girl continued giggling as Kagome was lifted up off the ground.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Kagome let out a quick, nervous laugh of her own. She wiped off the invisible piece of dirt on her short green skirt, which had risen up to her mid-thigh in the process of collapsing.

The girl breathed out a last chuckle before thrusting out an ivory hand in greeting. "I'm Sango."

Kagome noticed that the girl was pale like she was, yet slightly more tan, and had a long and slender hand. Kagome glanced down at her own hands and huffed internally at how small and thin they looked compared to the girl's. She seemed perfect already. The girl's midnight black hair slithered around her shoulders when she stuck her hand out and it looked very silky and fair. Her eyes held slight amusement and friendliness as she waited for Kagome's response.

Her face went pink as she noticed her hesitation and completed the handshake with her own hand. "Sorry. Kagome." She tried to smile sincerely but there was still embarrassment hidden in it.

"That's okay." She chuckled some more and finished up her work in the locker she was now organizing.

"Are you new here?" Kagome began, her eyebrows furrowing. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," she finished lamely, feeling her face heat up again. _Dammit, why do I always have to blush?!_

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. I originally came here from Tonaiside High School but my pap got a new job." She shrugged, and Kagome noted how her tone sounded like she'd said this many times before. "You know how it goes."

Kagome half smiled and let her head bob up and down once, acting like she actually knew what she was talking about. "Oh. . . well, do you need a warm welcome? I could sing and do a dance for you or something. . ." Kagome giggled, just realizing how stupid that sounded.

She was surprised when Sango threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head simultaneously. "No, no, I'm fine! Your fall was enough to get me in a good mood." She smiled teasingly.

Kagome let a genuine smile grace her lips and she shrugged. "It's a habit."

After a moment of silence, she eventually noticed that it was. . . well, silent. Her chocolate eyes widened in shock as she looked around her, finding no one around them. Just then, the bell rang for third block and she whipped her head back to Sango, an embarrassed look written on her face. She attempted a smile, "Sorry, gotta run!"

She then raced off to her last class, stumbling her way down the stairs, leaving behind a giggling Sango.

Once Kagome got to Art, an unconscious grin settled on her full lips, her whole face alight with relief.

There Inuyasha was, sitting alone in all his glory. He was sitting at the last table in the back, looking very focused on a piece of artwork he was drawing. Kagome was silently awed at his inhumanly beautiful face, hair, body, everything.

She quietly, and very slowly, shuffled her way over to his table, chewing on her lip all the while.

He was broken out of his thoughts once he heard a soft clearing of a throat and he looked up at the breathtaking face in front of him. He'd been waiting for her to come.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Hi," was her intelligent response and she blushed a furious red, not being able to control it. It's amazing how just two words could make her get all flustered. . . but one of them _was_ her name. And she couldn't help but admire how smooth it sounded on his lips.

Inuyasha smiled up at her, his eyes bright, and he raised his eyebrows. He reached his hand over to pat the seat next to him as an invitation.

"Why don't you sit down?" He asked her as he looked around the room with amused eyes.

Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at him curiously before glancing around the room like he did. If it was possible, her face turned even more crimson.

Everyone was glaring at her like they knew something.

And in fact, they did.

She just didn't know what.

"Oh." She sat herself down quickly and bit her lip again, the floor becoming very fascinating to her at that moment. The moment her backside touched the chair, everyone in the room started giggling knowingly except for her and Inuyasha. He just sat there with a smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled, flickering her eyes back up to his. After that last remark he had to laugh. So he did.

"I don't believe I said anything," he countered, shaking his head with laughter.

"Whatever. . . I'm glad you're finding me entertaining." Her dark eyes switched their gaze back to the floor.

All of a sudden, her face was being lifted back up to his. He hooked his finger under her chin and gently brought her face back up, his eyes meeting her deep brown orbs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you," he held back a smirk. Instead, his face was held with all the seriousness he could muster. He actually meant what he said.

Kagome turned pink again right after she turned back to her normal pale color and she blinked, absently licking her bottom lip once. She couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful golden eyes.

Just after her last action, Inuyasha let his hold of her chin loosen and his hand dropped, his eyes rearranging back to his piece of art he was working at.

Kagome was in a state of shock as he continued his sketching, and she thought he didn't notice. Her eyes were filled with confusement and surprise, anger and lust, all at the same time. She exhaled sharply and ripped out a piece of paper, starting her new drawing like his. She guessed they were supposed to draw what they saw, and she gathered up enough information that Inuyasha was drawing the bowl full of fruit on a counter in front of them.

She ignored that object and focused her eyes back on his face, her eyebrows coming together in deep concentration.

Her new goal: Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

_( A/N: All right, folks, chapter 6 UP! I know some of you are disappointed in how my chapters aren't exactly the longest you've ever read but that's just how I role, haha. [: I'll try to keep the chapters as long as I can. After all, they've been pretty rushed because of my schedule lately, so I'm sorry about that. Don't be afraid to give me any constructive critism on my writing, because I know myself that I do put too much detail in it a lot, haha. So, enjoy. . . )_

"Hey, Kagome! _Ka-go-may_?!"

She skidded to a stop and turned around sharply, her mouth forming a little 'o'.

"Oh, hi, Eri," she said in a friendly voice. She was surprised at how annoyed her voice sounded when Eri called her name from behind her, almost growling it out. What must she have done to get her so angry?

Her friend speedwalked over to her with her arms pinned to her side, seeming uptight. "What ever happened to you coming over afterschool for the yearbook committee? We've been planning this for weeks!" she shouted, making Kagome cringe back; Eri always turned demanding and loud when angry.

After Kagome registered what she had just said, her eyes went wide with guilt. "Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry, Eri! I totally blanked out. . . I haven't been feeling myself lately," she frowned, shrinking backwards.

Eri's face softened just slightly, but her eyes were still smoldering. "Yeah. . . I've noticed." Her voice faltered a bit and now her eyes weren't angry at all, sadness the only thing written across her face. "Ever since Inuyasha came here, you've been all over him. I guess you don't have much time for us anymore, do you," she added quietly, switching her gaze to the sidewalk they were walking on.

Kagome stopped her walking and looked at her, guilt and regret quickly washing through her body. "Oh, Eri. . . I'm sorry, it's just. . . well, I don't really know how to explain it," she chuckled, blushing easily. It was expected.

"Explain what?" Eri questioned, her curious eyes reverting back to hers.

Kagome took a deep breath and shook her head again. "I don't know. The way he makes me feel. . . it's like magic." She almost snorted at how cheesy that sounded, and she stared down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "I mean, sure, he makes me feel embarrassed and angry and nervous all at once, but I just can't help but feel. . . happy?"

Eri smiled knowingly, taking her hand, and pulled her over to a nearby bench, planting herself down swiftly.

Kagome sat down right after she did and sighed, humor in her eyes. "Great, now you probably think I'm a hormonal teenager who can't ever control her feelings whatsover."

Her friend just guffawed at her, her short black hair shaking with her laughter. "No, I don't, Kagome. You know all those talks we've had about guys? Well, I think they're finally coming to your silly little head," she giggled, nudging her in the arm.

Kagome blushed at the memories and crossed her arms, watching the frequent cars pass by. "I-I don't think so. I'm not feeling what you said at all, I just k-know it," she stammered, biting her lip.

"Oh, please, I see it in your eyes whenever you see him. Me, Ayumi and Yuka aren't stupid; you really, really like him." The edges of her lips curved up into a sheepish grin.

Kagome just decided to ignore the last part and picked at the hem of her shorts meekly, blowing it off. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

After a couple moments of silence, Eri stood, glancing over her shoulder. "I better go, Yuka wants me to come over to finish our yearbook project we're planning to do."

Kagome frowned but nodded a couple of times, raising herself also. "Thanks, Eri, for understanding. I promise I'll try to spend more time with you guys to stop obsessing over him," she smiled widely but felt a pang of hurt inside her. _Is that even possible to stop thinking about him?_

Eri's dark blue eyes widened in surprise, amusement shown brightly in them. She shook her head fiercely and laughed, making Kagome reluctantly confused.

"Who said we would stop talking about him? He's hot!" She pretended to fan herself from thinking about him, causing Kagome to break out into uncontrollable laughter. "And he obviously has a thing for you. . ." she trailed off, smirking. Kagome stopped laughing but couldn't keep the huge smile off her face.

"No, he doesn't!" she muttered, her face reddening big time. Eri just giggled again as they made their way back to Yuka. Once Kagome said goodbye to both of them, she practically skipped back to the front of her house, feeling better than she'd ever felt before.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day of school went by faster than Kagome'd ever experienced before, which suited her just fine. She stared down at her feet, hugging her books close to her chest as she walked to her final class of the day.

She almost dropped all of her binders when she felt a faint vibrating coming from her phone in her jacket pocket. She glanced around her to see if anyone was looking before running into a small section of the hallway that no one was loitering at. She quickly set her binders down on the ground and snatched her phone from her pocket, opening up to see who texted her.

_So are we still on for HW afterschool?_

Her heart fluttered as she read the text, skimming over it practically a billion times before replying back with shaky fingers.

_Of course we are. I wouldn't give up a chance to annoy the heck out of you while you try to do HW!_

It took me a minute after I pressed send to process how lame that sounded. I smacked my hand to my forehead at my stupidness. When my phone vibrated again, I peeked out from one eye to read it, then opened the other.

_Haha. ;) Can't wait._

My knees began to buckle at the thought of him actually winking at me. Now _that_ is hot.


	7. Chapter 7

_( A/N: Horray for daily updates! I just wanted to give a huge thanks to my reviewers who have still continued to stick with my story. It means a lot. [: )_

Just a half hour later was when the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Kagome couldn't be more relieved.

Or anxious.

"Oh! Hey, Kagome," came a bright voice from behind her. Kagome turned around, getting used to all the sudden encounters, and smiled.

"Hey, Sango. How have your first days of school here been?" she asked politely as Sango jogged up to her side, books in hand.

"Much better now that I'm meeting new people. Jeez, this school is _really_ friendly!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around exaggeratingly. Kagome just giggled and nodded once in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's pretty rare."

They went on making some light conversation as they strolled back to their lockers which were right next to eachother. Once Kagome walked up to hers, it took her a minute to do her combination and open it up, and once she did she slammed her books into it, loud enough to make people abruptly stop what they were doing and glance over at her weirdly. She didn't notice.

Biting her lip, she finished what she was doing and closed her locker shut, trying to make a fast pace so she could get to Inuyasha in time. Right when she moved the locker door out of the way, a handsome face took its place. Kagome jumped at the sudden figure just mere inches from her face but sighed once she noticed who it was.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out, smiling.

"Kagome," he replied smoothly, offering a toothy smile. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded wildly and grabbed her backpack from the ground, trying to slip it on without breaking a shoulder. She did have a large amount of books and homework in it, after all, but she didn't bother telling him since she knew what he would do. She attempted to keep the grimace off her face but apparently it didn't work at all.

He leaned over and grasped her bag for her instead, grinning victoriously. "Too slow."

She practically growled, but couldn't help but be flattered at how chivalrous he was being. "Inuyasha. . ." she hissed out, rolling her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of holding my own bag."

He mimicked her actions by rolling his own eyes playfully. "Kagome, I thought we already went over this. I am the man, so I should be carrying the belongings. You just keep looking pretty like you should be doing."

Kagome felt the blood reach her white cheeks, making them go pink with chagrin. It made Inuyasha chuckle as he knew that would be the result.

Once they made it out the school doors, he set his hand lightly on her lower back to lead her to his car, which was on the other side of the parking lot. Once both of them got to where Inuyasha was headed, he let his hand drop and Kagome felt a strange feeling pass through her body at the loss of contact, making her frown. She was shocked when they walked up to a beautiful black Porsche. She turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"_This_ is your car?"

Inuyasha was confused at her question and his eyebrows furrowed minutely. "Yes. . ." he responded, nodding slowly. "Is it too formal? I thought about bringing the volvo but I didn't know if. . ." he trailed off, fumbling with his hands nervously.

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head at the thought of him having more than one car. _Jesus, this car is like twice as good as mine!_

"No, no! This is awesome!" she grinned, running around the car to stare at it from a different angle, sliding her fingertips across the top of it.

Inuyasha was relieved for a moment before he mumbled an apology and gliding over to where she stood, opening the door for her like a true gentleman. Kagome giggled at his manners as he continued to hold the door, looking at her expectantly. "I guess I'm not surprised," she murmured before sliding in the car. The seats were a silky leather and she loved the feeling compared to her ratty old Nissan Altima.

As they drove, Inuyasha easily made small talk with Kagome and she noticed he was actually a really good conversationalist. Their conversations always flowed without any awkwardness and she was thankful. She'd never been to another guy's house before and she was already nervous enough.

Once they stopped, Kagome glanced out the window and her jaw literally dropped at the sight. Right there in front of her was a huge, white house that looked to be about two stories. It was square-shaped and had many car-sized windows on every wall. It was _amazing_!

"Wow. . ." she breathed audibly, not noticing she even said it until she heard Inuyasha chuckle from beside her. She flickered her brown eyes back over to Inuyasha's gold ones and smiled.

"You like?" he asked, looking more like he wanted approval rather than looking smug like she expected.

"Very much so," she mumbled out, gazing back at it for another minute.

They sat in the car without talking for a few more moments before Inuyasha decided to break the silence. "Well, we'd probably better head in before my parents get home."

"Is anyone home?" she questioned, not sure if she was completely comfortable at his house totally alone.

"Yeah," he answered, nodding his eyes over to an expensive looking car in the huge driveway once. "My brother, Sesshomaru, is, I'm guessing."

Kagome was amazed at how their names were so unique, so strange compared to the modern day names were, especially his brother's. She was guessing he was older than they were since she'd never seen a Sesshomaru in their school.

"Kay."

She followed Inuyasha from behind, feeling like a stray puppy, trailing behind its owner. She smiled as he did a little detour of his house, first pointing out his large and beautiful livingroom, kitchen, then other random guest rooms. After a couple of minutes of just looking around the house to get a more familiar feel of it, Inuyasha led Kagome up the stairs to another room. It was on the far end of the second floor and she guessed they were going to his room. She tensed up a little bit.

". . .And this is my room," he declared lightly, opening up the door and letting her inside. She gasped once she looked around her.


	8. Chapter 8

She was surrounded by perfection.

The moment she stepped in the room, a huge wif of a musky scent blew in her face. It wasn't unpleasant at all. In fact, it smelled amazing. She wondered why she was attracted to the smell so much, and after a few seconds of thinking, she knew why. It smelled like Inuyasha.

She inhaled once but blushed straight after at the thought of him catching her. _I am such a freak._

Inuyasha glanced over at her curiously, wondering why her face heated up. What he would give to know what she was thinking right then.

"So, shall we start?" he asked, strolling on over to his bed. He pulled out a couple of papers from his backpack and skimmed over both of them quickly to see what exactly they were studying. Genetics. Good, that was easy.

"O-oh, yeah, right," she stuttered. Once Inuyasha dropped her bag to the floor, she walked over to it and reached in to find her homework. "What are we even learning about?" she giggled after she pulled out her papers aswell. As you could probably tell, she barely ever pays attention in science, which she really didn't care about. Even though she hated to say it, she just liked to sit in class, doodling, and thinking about a certain someone._ Hey, I've gotta do something in my spare time!_ she reasoned with herself.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and chuckled while reaching up and setting his hand on his head, pulling his locks of silver stressfully. "Genetics, Kagome," he smiled again. "You do know what that _is_, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out like a five-year-old. Inuyasha let his mind take over at her movement and couldn't take his eyes off her mouth after that. Who could blame him, though? He was an eighteen-year-old boy, after all.

After about an hour of studying, Inuyasha decided to get up and get some food for themselves after hearing Kagome's stomach growl loudly, begging for a snack. He quickly walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into his large kitchen where his secret stash of sweets were held. He pulled out the first thing he saw, which was a huge bag of Pirate's Booty. He knew Kagome was going to laugh at him for this.

Dashing back up the stairs, the door creaked open as he stepped his way in. A beautiful head of black, silky hair was the first thing he saw once he made his way in his room, and he couldn't help but stare at her while she wasn't looking, knowing she'd probably be creeped out if she saw.

After a minute or two, Kagome reasoned that over five minutes was kind of a long time to get a bag of chips, and she turned around, ready to explore the house herself in search for him. Her eyes widened when she saw him staring at her from behind with glazed over eyes, which grew wide themselves at her action. Her gaze traveled from his face to the item he was holding in his hand, and she bursted out laughing.

"Pirate's Booty? Seriously? Was that your first choice?" she blurted out while turning red from laughing so hard. She never thought a boy like Inuyasha would have this type of stuff.

Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes as he made his way over to her, sitting on the floor. "Please, Kagome, you know you love this crap."

She giggled while reaching over to take a handful of the junk food and stuffing her mouth with it. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he let a half-smile grace his lips. "I know," she replied cheerfully.

Another hour passed by with some quizzing of their papers as they spoke aloud, questions and answers leaving their mouths as soon as they came to mind. It was actually pretty easy to Kagome, even if she never paid attention in class.

After a while of studying, Kagome plopped on his bed wearily, fluttering her eyes closed in exhaustment. "Who knew doing homework could be so tiring?"

Inuyasha grinned and tickled her toes that were hanging off the bed, where he sat at the edge. "It's only tiring if you work hard. I think we made some pretty good progress here today," he nodded.

Kagome giggled loudly as he tickled her feet with his hand, kicking wildly at him at the feeling. She was very ticklish. "I think so too," she agreed, smiling at the oddity of the statement. She never thought they would actually get anything done.

Smiling at the adorableness of her behavior, he crawled up on the bed beside her. He did so slowly, not wanting to make her nervous or uncomfortable.

She was, though, of course. Her heartrate picked up by a mile and her cheeks flushed at the proximity. He was now right behind her, in a spooning position, although they were a little too far away from eachother to get the position full on. Feeling more brave, Kagome turned around so she was facing him.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she whispered back.

Their faces were only mere inches apart and they could do anything they wanted to in that moment. But, they were taking it slowly, savoring the feeling.

They locked eyes the whole time. Chocolate brown against caramel gold.

It was after a few minutes when Kagome decided to close the distance, feeling bold. She leaned in so slowly that it would be a surprise if you could even see the movement. Inuyasha did the same. Once she stopped her movements, Inuyasha leaned in more firmly until they were finally touching.

Once their lips touched, Kagome was on fire.

Their lips moved in synch perfectly, always leaning away and touching again at the same time. After a minute of kissing chastely, Inuyasha decided to deepen it, wanting even more. He reached his hand over to grasp the back of her head gently, sinking his fingers in the softness of her hair. He then ran his tongue over her full bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gasped into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. Inuyasha moaned at the taste, almost like strawberries, and gripped her hair a tiny bit tighter. Her breath started to quicken as she pulled at his luxurious hair, making both of them groan into eachother's mouths.

When Kagome thought she was going to pass out from the lack of air, she pulled back softly. They were both panting for air, their chests heaving up and down against eachother. Once their breathing calmed down, Kagome let a huge smile cross her face. "Wow," she managed to get out.

"Yeah," was his clever response. He was too blown away too make a coherent sentence. He smiled back at her when she giggled very quietly. He tenderly brushed the back of his hand against her blazing red cheek as they laid their together for what seemed like forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_( A/N: Hey, guys. . . I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in over 3 months. :/ I actually just got done with getting Scoliosis surgery, and it's been about 2 months, but I haven't been able to get online much, only in the hospital. . . So I hope you guys (my loverly loverly fans :P) will forgive me and KEEP ON REVIEWING! :D This chapter is mainly fluff, so I hope you don't mind. . . next chapter will DEFINITELY be different. :) Also, I'm sorry this chapter is going to be really short, I just really have no influence to write right now. :( I think my temporary depression in the hospital from not being able to do anything is still getting to me, but keep reviewing, and I may have a little more hope! )_

"There you are!"

Kagome turned away from the classroom, her face erupting with happiness. "Hi, Inuyasha."

"I've been looking all over for you," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I've missed you."

Her face turned pink. "I've missed you too, _darling_," she giggled. Inuyasha admired how her eyes always sparkled when she did that, and reached over to wipe away a straying strand of hair from her cheek.

"So silly," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to hers. Kagome smiled into the kiss and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, lovebirds. Smile for the camera!" A girl sang, snapping a photo before they could run away.

"_Yuka_!" shrieked Kagome, hiding behind Inuyasha, who was laughing. She lightly touched her hand to her mouth, wishing they weren't interrupted. Even though they were still in the hallway.

"Oh, come on, Kags. . . I'm on the yearbook committee and I promised some good pictures!" she reasoned, letting go of the camera that was strapped around her neck.

"Gah!" Kagome squealed as she left her hiding place and set her hands on her hips. "The _yearbook_?!" She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I actually think that's a good idea," commented Inuyasha, chuckling. "A good way to get people jealous."

"You are way too self-assured, did you know that?" Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about _me_, silly girl," he side grinned, shaking his head as if it were obvious. "I'm thinkin' it'll be a great way to boost up my ego, people getting envious over _you_ being my girlfriend."

"He's right--" Yuka tried to cut in.

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted. "I think you're biased. Now, stop being such an ego-maniac, and tell Yuka to delete that damn picture!"

"Sheesh, someone's a little cranky today. . ." Inuyasha laughed, Yuka joining in.

Kagome pouted, making her friend lean down and shake her shoulders playfully. "It'll be cute, I promise!" she compromised.

She sighed and looked down. "Fine. . ."

Yuka squealed and kissed her cheek, prancing away with a 'thanks lots!'

Inuyasha chuckled and put his hand on her lower back again. "I think she's right. I mean, how could you _not_ look completely beautiful?"

Kagome blushed and tried to hide her smile. She could never help it when he was around, which always frustrated her.

He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lucious lips before continuing down the hall.

"By the way, why were you walking out of Mr. Akio's class?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"What, I can't leave a couple minutes after everyone else?"

"School ended 15 minutes ago, Kagome," he smirked.

She took a deep (and annoyed) breath. "Well he gave me a bad grade on our Suzuki test and I wanted to give him a piece'a my mind! I mean, I didn't even deserve a D, I did pretty freakin' good on that test and he just totally took advantage of my. . .well. . .non-cooperativeness for the day. . .but seriously, what do you expect? It was the day after you k-kissed me, a-and--well--"

Inuyasha bursted out laughing at her little rant. She blushed.

"It's alright, it's alright, I was just asking! Calm down, love," he grinned.

Kagome felt her heart leap at the name, and she turned her (still red) face away to the ground.

"Oh, and speaking of which. Do ya think you can make it to my house tomorrow night? My parents are gonna be out the whole night, this weird dinner party for their job or something. And Sesshomaru told me he was staying over his girlfriend's doing who the hell knows what. . ."

Kagome was woozy by the time he said 'can you make it to my house tomorrow night', and basically missed everything he had said after that. She chewed on her lip as he kept rambling on to himself, thinking about what they would do. _Nothing weird. . .nothing personal, either. . . oh, but we're going to be _alone_!!!_

"Uh--sure!" she interrupted him unknowingly.

He looked back over at her and smiled his handsomely _sexy_ smile and then nodded. "Cool. I'll see you then," he responded with a kiss to her forehead.

He then turned around the corner of the hall and made his leave out of the school.

Kagome stood in the middle of the hallway, alone and baffled. She put her hand to her forehead and anxiously bit her bottom lip.

_Oh, my gosh. . . what am I going to do?_


	10. Chapter 10

_( All right, so maybe it's not going to be this chapter, but it's most definitely going to be the next with all the lemony goodness. I started writing and I just couldn't stop. . .sorry. haha. So, I'm sorry to everyone but I'm not getting enough reviews to make me feel as if I'm wanted on Fanfic, so I'm gonna hafta make a plan. . .muahaha._

_5 reviews = yummy lemons. )_

Kagome threw her backpack down onto the counter.

"Mama, I'm ho-o-ome!"

A small figure appeared behind her, sneaking their way over to where she stood. Kagome whipped around instantly.

"There are you, ma--. . .Oh. You." Her voice held only menace, making him cackle.

"Man! I was so close to scaring the evil, old shrew herself," Sota smirked daringly.

"_Hey_! I am not evil, for one thing. And don't you even _think_ about calling me a shrew again, or there _will_ be consequences, you little bug," she replied threateningly, pushing past her little brother.

"Oh, but you are one," he battled. When Kagome ignored him and continued walking to her room, he tried again.

"Shrew."

"I am not a shrew! Now will you stop calling me that??"

"So you mean you're actually dating, for once in your life?"

"W-well. . .yeah, I'm mean, sort of. . ."

"You're not dating Inuyasha. . .are you? I've seen you too together a lot in school, but that would be just, weird. . ."

Kagome stood there, still staring at her door longingly. She started walking again.

"Oh, my god, you're actually dating him?! He has freakin' white hair! Ewww, but what kind of horrible creature would want to date you in the first place?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "That's. . ._**it**__!_" she practically exploded, turning around in less than half a second, and tackling him to the ground the other half. Pretty soon they were both rolling on the floor, Sota tugging at her hair and Kagome lightly punching his sides. Now, she really wasn't one to be violent, but when her brother was the culprit, that's when she gets touchy. Or maybe touchy isn't the right word. Ballistic. Yeah, that works much better. The reason for this you might ask? A lifetime with her snotty little brother, really, is living hell.

She ultimately stood up once she got tired of hitting him and playfully kicked at his shins, knowing this was his weakness. He immediately squirmed about the livingroom floor and begged for mercy, his eyes watering from laughter.

"Aha! I knew you would end up losing, like always," she sneered in a playful tone, ceasing her actions and then turning around to walk back to her destination in the first place.

"No! I shall never lo-o-o-se!" he roared as if he were the guy who yelled 'this is Sparta!' Ha.

He crawled over to where she was heading on his hands and knees, which was what he thought was fast enough to grab her foot and trip her but was unfortunately too late.

"Whatever you say, kid," she giggled, slamming the door in his face.

"I will get my revenge, sis! Sleep with one eye open. . ." a muffled and childlike voice shrieked from behind the door.

She smiled. "Well then that wouldn't be called sleep, would it, _bro_?"

"Mnah mnah, mah mah mah. . ."

She laughed to herself at his attempted mimick of her. She then put on a straight face as she reached down in her pant pocket and whipped out her phone. Chewing on her lip, so hard it was probably going to end up bleeding, she dialed in a number.

Ring.

Ring.

Rin--

"--Hello?"

Kagome's breath caught. She quickly recovered and stuttered the first few words.

"H-hi, mama."

"Kagome, is that you? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. . .I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, all right then. What's this about, hun?"

She looked around her room before she continued, but she didn't know why. Eyeing the door, making sure it was closed securely, she began talking again.

"Well. . .It's kind of about me and Inuyasha."

"Yes, what about you two?" her mom asked carefully.

"Umm. . .he kind of invited me over to his house tomorrow night. . .and, well, I don't know how to. . .phrase this. . .correctly--"

Her mom suddenly bursted out laughing. Kagome's face turned as red as a rose and she threw a pillow over her head in embarrassment.

"Hunny, I know what you're trying to tell me. You're ready to do stuff that. . .well, let's just say that Sota _can't_," she answered for her perfectly.

Kagome giggled nervously and nodded, even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Kagome, you're eighteen, and as long as you're ready and you _know_ that he's the one. . .I say, 'go for it!'" she told her unwillingly, even though she knew it was the right thing to say.

The first thing Kagome did was gasp. Then start hyperventilating at the thought of actually _doing_ things with Inuyasha. And lastly, she started tearing up. Jesus, she has definitely had quite a few mood swings lately.

"Thank you, mama. I never would've expected you to say something like that."

Her mom chuckled. "Just as long as you stay pregnant-free, I'm happy," she reasoned seriously. Kagome laughed at the possibility at that and then agreed. Once she said goodbye to her mom, she was the happiest she'd been in a while.

The next day, Kagome raced down the familiar set of staircases in a rush to get to school that morning, dreading yet longing for that night to just come and wash the day away.

She quickly parked (more like threw) her bike onto the bikerack right next to the entrance of the school and bolted inside, forgetting temporarily about how messy her hair was, and how her mascara had leaked down her cheeks a little bit from the fast bikeride, no matter how chilly it was outside. The moment she stepped foot into the school doors, the first bell rang, signaling she was late for school.

For the fifth time that school year.

She groaned quietly as she dragged herself over to the front desk, recieving her abhorrent 'late for school' slip. Well, there goes another twenty minutes that she could have used to get all pampered up and ready for the night's special occasions. This was absolutely the worst start of a morning where you're supposed to be all happy and cheery. Definitely not how it goes.

Shuffling to her first class, she handed Mr. Akio the slip, with a little bit of an evil eye, in which she got returned of his own, which she knew she probably deserved, and grudgingly plopped down into her seat. Suddenly, she remembered that her amazing boyfriend was in this class. Her eyes flashed around the room until they settled upon a pair of two golden eyes looking at her from the back row.

He silently mouthed the words 'what happened?'

She then pointed to her eyes and performed the hand gestures as if she fell asleep, then mouthed the words 'slept in again!' with a sad face.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself and suddenly ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook. Kagome noticed he was writing something on this piece of paper and giggled internally; more notes, just like the first few days he was here.

Just like it happened in slow motion, a tiny, balled up piece of paper was thrown at her head. Jesus, she was definitely going to have to do something about his good arm. A laugh was heard in the back of the room (wonder who that could be.) which automatically transformed into a loud cough. She half smiled as she read the paper.

**Sorry if I hit you again.**

**And don't worry about anything bad that happens today.**

**I'll make sure you forget all about it, tonight.**

Kagome's chocolate eyes bulged out of her head as she finished the last word, and her cheeks instantly turned pink.

So he _was_ possibly thinking about the same thing she was.

She suddenly wasn't sure if she could handle all this torture. Tossing the paper into the trash basket in one try, which was very unlike her, she turned her head around to face Inuyasha and gave him the best sexy smirk she could, hoping it was good enough to impress him.

Just when Kagome thought her day was finally starting to look up, she heard the teacher call her name.

"Kagome Higurashi. Just for that, fifteen more minutes afterschool."

Soon after that, she convinced herself she was just a jinx.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome half-walked, half-ran to her locker the second she was let out from detention, which ended up looking like a distorted limp. She didn't know which one would come first: the night, or a panic attack.

She hummed along to the tune of "Into the Sea" by The Album Leaf as she rummaged through the messy containment of junk, controlling herself enough not to squeal out in excitement.

The thought of nothing going happening tonight never came to mind, but when her phone buzzed in her back pocket, she instantly being worrying. There really was no reason to, someone else would think. But if that someone had met Kagome, the worrywart, they'd understand why.

She set aside her backpack on the floor while searching for her phone that she would eventually have to dig out of her pocket with unnessecary effort, and when she finally reached the thing, she dropped it on the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Dammit," she muttered as she dropped to her knees to put the cheap phone back together, searching vigorously for the back piece of it with annoyed eyes.

"Needing this?" a charmingly deep voice interrupted her exploration just when a large, rough hand reached towards her, holding the missing piece she was looking for.

Kagome looked up at the boy as he grasped her hand and placed the item into it. She didn't miss how he held her hand in his much longer than necessary, and pulled her hand out with some force, a meek smile on her lips. She raised herself off her knees embarrassingly and dusted off her pants awkwardly.

"Heh, thanks," she mumbled out, grudgingly placing the backing back onto her phone.

"You're gonna have to be more careful with that. You might need it sometime, and you won't be able to use it," he pointed out amusingly, smirking.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his comment and couldn't help but giggle under her breath. "I am. But I'm afraid I'm just too much of a klutz to really register that," she grinned while slamming the locker shut with a loud, clanging noise. She looked up at his face for a moment to see if she recognized him from somewhere. He was handsome, that was for sure. But, oddly enough, he was nothing compared to Inuyasha. She didn't think anyone was. Wearing her backpack low on her left shoulder, she waved once. "Thanks for the advice. . ."

The boy wore a sly smile on his face at her sarcasm and reached over to hold her backpack for her. "Any time, my lady."

She practically guffawed at all of his chivalry, roughly grabbing her backpack back into her hands and playfully smacking him on the arm. Her cheeks grew red with chagrin as she didn't know if they were friends enough for her to do that. "Please. I already have one servent who does that for me, I don't need another," she murmured with a sigh, crossing her arms. The thought of him made her heart ache.

The boy arched an eyebrow curiously, hoping it wasn't of his gender. "Oh? A boyfriend?" he asked with clenched teeth. _Not another one. . ._ he thought loosely.

Kagome giggled uncomfortably. What was with this guy? "Well. . . yeah, basically." The good-looking boy cursed inwardly, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead as if he were a cartoon.

"I'm Miroku," he blurted, extending his cloth-covered hand towards hers. She shook it generously, smiling genuinely at his friendliness. One thing she noted about this Miroku was that he definitely liked to flirt.

"Kagome."

Her phone buzzed again, surprising her, and slipped out of her hand once again. But, thank the lord, Miroku was as slick as a fox, catching it with ease before it fell to the hard ground.

He handed it back to her with an appealing chuckle. "Clumsy girl."

She blushed hard and took her phone gratefully, this time holding it with two hands just in case. He laughed louder this time as she placed it in her pocket and stared at the ground difficultly.

"Hey! Kagome!" a feminine voice called from far off in the distance, over to their side. Kagome raised her head and smiled happily as she waved over to her friend.

"What's up, Sango? Haven't seen you in a while," she stated with a disappointed look on her face.

"I kno-o-ow, I've been sick for a while. Damn flu," she muttered, immediately grinning as Kagome began giggling. After a moment, Sango noticed there was a person next to her. She looked over, eyes going wide as a random boy was practically drooling over her. She stepped closer to Kagome and put on a huge, fake, smile. "Who is this?"

"Oh, uh, this is Miroku," she laughed as she saw his expression, spreading her hand out in front of him as if he were a grand prize, and quickly went back to her position.

After a couple of seconds passed by, Kagome snapped a finger in his face, practically waking him up as if he were spellbound, and giggled, making a knowing face.

He was _so_ lovestruck.

He shook his head blindingly and quickly recovered from his humiliating stance, reaching out his hand unsteadily to shake hers. "Right. Well, who is this lovely lady?"

"This is Sango, Miroku," she stated as if it were obvious, smiling.

Sango chewed on her bottom lip as she shook his hand, glancing up at him from under her dark lashes, smiling. "Hello."

Kagome suddenly felt like an old person, too experienced. And Kagome _never_ felt experienced. She had to get out of here.

"Hmm. . . well, I guess I'll just let you guys talk. . ." she offered sort of awkwardly, feeling third-wheelish. She then laughed as they were still gazing at eachother, chatting absently, not even noticing Kagome was talking. She then slipped out of the hallway and ran back to her car, starting it up as fast as possible, since it was already almost five. Jeez, how long was she at school?"

Once she got home, she dashed all the way up stairs, across the hall, and down to her room. Panting, out of breath from all the running, she strolled to her closet and rummaged through every single dress she had, until she came across the perfect one. Casual, yet beautiful.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

And she was going to make it happen.

. . . One way or another.

( _Okay, guys. Here's how it goes. Since I only got a couple of reviews last chapter, I decided I'm still going to update, but they aren't going to be that great. That means. . ._

_**NO LEMONS.**_

_That is, until I get more reviewers. And I really want to write one, believe me! I'm using up my time to update for whoever the hell is reading, so I'd be really really happy if _someone_ reviewed. I still thank whoever did review last chapter, it means a lot. :)_


End file.
